Día de calor
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Lucy no aguantaba el calor insoportable que azotaba en Magnolia, sin darse cuenta que una simple bebida le cambiaría el resto del día en algo que jamás había imaginado.


**Espero que les vaya a gustar... es un one-shot Lemon que se me ocurrió anoche que no podía dormir, así que me la pasé ideando esta coqueta historia :3**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**

* * *

Era un día muy caluroso en Magnolia y este calor también les hacía mucho efecto a los integrantes del gremio. Lucy se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo su novela mientras combatía con el insoportable calor de ese día. Ni siquiera llevar ropa extremadamente corta le ayudó con la tarea.

-Necesito tomar algo frío- dijo para luego levantarse de la silla y salir hacia la cocina.

En eso, el Dragneel amigo de la maga estelar entró por la ventana como era de costumbre y se sentó en la cama de esta. La buscó con la mirada pero su amiga no aparecía, olfateó un poco y notó que estaba en el apartamento, así que se ideó un plan para asustarla y se colocó detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

- _Mi broma va a ser un excito-_ pensó Natsu mientras reía por lo bajo.

La Heartfilia no tardó mucho en volver a la habitación con un vaso de limonada en una de sus manos, Natsu saltó en frente de ella mientras gritaba "BOO" para luego caérsele todo el líquido encima de la ropa.

-¡NATSU!- gritó Lucy recogiendo el vaso del piso- ¡Ahora me tengo que limpiar para no quedar pegajosa!-

-Vamos, si solo fue una broma- dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-¡Tú no entiendes!- dijo Lucy enojada- ¡Es muy incómodo estar pegajosa con este calor!-

-¿Esto es limonada?- preguntó Natsu olfateando de cerca a su amiga.

-S-Sí- respondió Lucy un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de su amigo.

-¡Yo quiero un poco!- dijo Natsu con emoción.

-¡Ya no hay!- gritó Lucy furiosa- ¡Toda la que quedaba se derramó encima de mí!-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó mientras observaba a su amiga más de cerca- Pues me tendré que conformar con eso-

-Espera, ¿qué?- Lucy se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de su amigo lamiendo el líquido directamente de su cuello, haciendo que un gemido involuntario saliera de su boca.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?- preguntó Natsu dejando de lamer a su amiga.

-¡N-Nada que t-te importe!- contestó esta, enojada pero con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Quiero volver a escucharlo…- dijo el Dragon Slayer para luego volver a lamer a Lucy en el cuello haciendo que soltara otro gemido.

Lucy estaba muy avergonzada mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, cosa que no pudo. Natsu fue bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de los pechos de la Heartfilia, y sin pedir permiso se deshizo de la blusa de su amiga quemándola sin hacerle daño, para su suerte, no traía un sostén. Lucy trató de cubrirse pero los fuertes brazos del Dragneel se lo impidieron, este empezó a lamer el pezón erecto de su amiga mientras que esta ahogaba varios gemidos con sus manos.

-Supongo que había dicho que quería volver a escucharte- dijo Natsu amarrando las manos de Lucy con su bufanda mientras que la acostaba en la cama.

Lucy trató de protestar pero de sus labios salió un gemido provocado por las manos de Natsu que estaban masajeando uno de sus pechos, mientras que el otro era atendido por su lengua.

-N-Natsu… ¡Ah!- gemía Lucy un poco desesperada.

-Dime Lucy…- dijo Natsu dejando de lamer el pezón de la Heartfilia.

-D-Detente, por f-favor…- dijo Lucy con la voz un poco quebradiza.

-Eh… no- dijo este sin interés en el hablar mientras volvía a jugar con los pechos de su amiga.

Gemido tras gemido salía de la boca de Lucy mientras que Natsu lamía, mordía y masajeaba los pechos de esta. El Dragneel se cansó de esas simples caricias que le daba a la rubia, así que empezó a deslizar su mano derecha por el vientre de Lucy mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Natsu observando lujuriosamente a su amiga que estaba debajo de él, como no obtuvo respuesta colocó su mano en la entrepierna de ella, obteniendo como resultado un gemido potente de parte de esta- Eso me dice que sí, jeje-

Natsu besó a su amiga salvajemente, pero esta no respondía al beso, estaba en shock por dicho acto que no sabía ni qué hacer. Natsu se empezó a desesperar y mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de la rubia haciendo que esta soltara un gemido, el Dragneel aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de su amiga. Ya pasado el shock, Lucy correspondió, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu he hizo que el beso se intensificara mucho más, poco rato después se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy un poco agitada.

-¿Si?- preguntó este con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿P-Por qué haces e-esto?- preguntó la Heartfilia un poco nerviosa.

Natsu sonrió pícaramente, se acercó al oído de Lucy para luego lamerlo- Porque ya no podía aguantarme más…- dijo con una voz ronca y sensual que hizo que Lucy se estremeciera.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego soltó las manos de Lucy, le bajó lentamente el pantalón corto y se puso a apreciar las hermosas bragas de encaje azul de su amiga. Colocó su dedo índice en su intimidad pero por encima de la ropa y notó lo húmeda que estaba. El Dragneel sonrió pícaramente mientras le bajaba las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda.

-Esto no es nada justo…- se quejó Lucy con un color rojo muy llamativo en su rostro- Yo soy la única que está desnuda-

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo Natsu quitándose el chaleco y sus pantalones blancos, quedando en unos calzoncillos muy ajustados de color negro.

Natsu bajo su rostro a la altura de la intimidad de Lucy y acercó su lengua hacia la abertura de esta. Movió su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Lucy doblara la espalda hacia atrás mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido. El Dragneel mientras lamía, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la abertura mientras que lamía salvajemente el clítoris de la maga estelar.

-Ah… N-Nat… ¡Ah!- solo gemidos salían de los labios de Lucy mientras que Natsu la seguía masturbando sin control.

-Adoro tus gemidos- dijo Natsu sintiendo como Lucy soltaba algo caliente en sus dedos- Te corriste…- dijo mientras lamía sus dedos- Eres deliciosa-

Lucy solo jadeaba ante la sensación tan electrizante que acababa de sentir. Natsu se posicionó encima de ella aun teniendo su ropa interior intacta, cosa que a la Heartfilia no le agradó mucho. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, estiró su mano hacia el gran bulto que salía de entre las piernas de Natsu mientras que este soltó un gruñido al sentir los dedos de su amiga rozar su masculinidad.

-Ahora me toca a mí torturarte un poco…- dijo Lucy con un voz sensual que hizo sonreír a Natsu.

Ambos se giraron en la cama, haciendo que Natsu estuviera abajo y Lucy arriba de este. La Heartfilia masajeó la intimidad de su amigo son su mano por encima de la ropa, obteniendo como resultado varios gruñidos de excitación por parte de este. Lucy le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y bajó su rostro a la altura del miembro de Natsu.

La Maga Estelar lamió la punta del miembro de Natsu haciendo que este echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Se metió la intimidad del Dragneel en la boca y empezó un lento y torturante vaivén en este. Natsu, desesperado, tomó la cabeza de su amiga con la mano izquierda e hizo que esta se moviera mucho más rápido mientras soltaba varios gruñidos y gemidos.

-¡Ah!... Lu… cy… ¡ah!- gemía Natsu extasiado por la humedad de los labios de Lucy.

Natsu se sentía al borde del clímax, movió más rápido su mano y terminó eyaculando en la boca de Lucy. Esta se levantó rápidamente tosiendo un poco mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen que tenía al borde de sus labios con la lengua.

-Creo que te emocionaste demasiado…- dijo Lucy sonriendo pícaramente.

-E-Esto aún n-no termina- dijo Natsu con la voz un poco entrecortada.

El Dragneel colocó a Lucy debajo de este y se posicionó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas más con sus propias manos. Colocó su intimidad en la de ella, provocando un rose y que un gemido saliera de la boca de ambos.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Natsu moviendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Lucy.

-S-Sí- respondió esta con algunos gemidos y un sonrojo muy fuerte en sus mejillas.

Natsu entró lentamente de Lucy y llegó hasta un pequeño murito que demostraba la virginidad de Lucy. El Dragneel respiró un poco y puso presión hacia adentro hasta que se rompió y sintió como un líquido caliente envolvía su miembro, luego olfateó el inconfundible olor de la sangre.

-C-Creo que se rompió a-algo- dijo Natsu un poco nervioso- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó al ver como algunas lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de la Heartfilia.

-S-sí… Solo no t-te muevas…- dijo Lucy aferrándose a la espalda de Natsu.

Natsu seguía preocupado por la incomodidad y dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga en ese instante, se recostó encima de ella sin aplastarla hasta que el dolor se le pasara. Lucy empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas, dándole a entender a Natsu que ya podía moverse. El Dragon Slayer empezó con un lento vaivén creando nuevos gemidos de parte de ambos.

Natsu intensificó el movimiento mientras que Lucy lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente, cosa que al Dragneel le fascinó. Lucy se sentía desfallecer con todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo. Separaron el beso por la falta de oxígeno, Natsu seguía intensificando las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas. Hubo un momento en el que redujo la velocidad pero las penetraciones se hicieron más profundas, provocando que la cama empezara a rechinar, cosa que a ninguno le importó.

-N-Natsu… Estoy por correrme…- dijo Lucy entre gemidos haciendo que las embestidas del Dragneel fueran mucho más profundas.

-Yo t-también- dijo Natsu junto a un gruñido de excitación.

Natsu sintió como las paredes de Lucy apretaban su miembro y como expulsaba un líquido caliente en este dándole a entender que su amiga se había venido por segunda vez. El Dragneel intensificó la velocidad mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espalda hacia su miembro, provocando que este terminara eyaculando dentro de Lucy.

El Dragon Slayer gimió fuertemente mientras llenaba el interior de Lucy con su semen. Natsu, exhausto, se acostó al lado de Lucy mientras que esta intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-Te a-amo, Lucy…- dijo Natsu agitado atrayéndola hacia él- Que nunca se te olvide eso…- dijo un poco más calmado.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu- contestó la Heartfilia abrazándose al pecho del mencionado.

Ambos quedaron dormidos en la cama de Lucy, mientras que el atardecer se hacía presente en Magnolia. Ya en la noche como a eso de las 8, Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente observando que estaba en la habitación de Lucy. Sintió que estaba desnudo y como un cuerpo estaba junto a él.

- _Lucy…_ \- pensó Natsu acariciando el rostro de esta. Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo que Natsu sonriera ampliamente.

-Natsu… ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Lucy frotándose los ojos perezosamente.

-No lo sé…- dijo dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Yo…- empezó a hablarle en el oído, pero se separó de repente y le arrojó una almohada a la cara- Me iré a dar un baño, tengo calor- dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

Natsu solo la observó y se volvió a acostar en la cama con algo de pereza. Pero escucho que la puerta del baño se abría y vio como la cabeza de Lucy se asomaba un poco.

-¿Me quieres acompañar?- preguntó Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y caminó desnudo hacia el baño, para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente detrás de él.

* * *

 **Bien! espero que les haya gustado! Me despido y si quieren otro Lemon me avisan :3 y díganme de cual pareja lo quieren (tengo un montón de ideas :3) Bay Bay!**


End file.
